


Meant To Be

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: A short HxHr drabble. Just after Ron's exit from the tent.





	Meant To Be

"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!" Her caramel hair was glistening with the already-melting snow and her matching eyes looked as if they could cry for days on end. Hatred. The only thing he could feel towards his former best friend that not only walked out on helping them succeed in taking down Voldemort, but also broke this beautiful girls' heart. Instinctively, Harry marched over to Hermione and led her to his bed.

"Harry, really, you don't have to do…"

"But Hermione, I want to. Just because you love him doesn't mean I can't comfort you when he hurts you." He gently kissed her temple.

"I'm always here for you, Hermione. Never forget it." He gazed into her magnetizing orbs, to make sure she knew he meant what he said, and was shocked to see tears running down her face.

He embraced her tighter, "I'll help you through this, Hermione. When this is all over, you'll have that happy ending you've always deserved."

She sighed. "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner." She stated ambiguously, her tears subsiding.

"See what, Hermione?"

"Oh Harry, he was right; I did choose you! And the fact of the matter is I would always choose you." His green eyes gleamed at this statement, but he was still unsure what she was saying.

"What does that mean?"

She beamed at him, "I could never love someone more than you." He lied down and encouraged her to do the same. Once they were both comfortable, he threw the blanket over both of them and then wrapped his arms around her. "Glad we both came to our senses." Putting a certain redheads' exit, from earlier that evening, behind them, they blissfully drifted off into slumber in each others' arms; where they were meant to be.


End file.
